


If a woodchuck could chuck wood, would he?

by weirdandkindafunny



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fights with Parents, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hopefully this can be a slow burn but let's see, late night text coniversations, mention of anxiety, mention of depression, mention of drugs, that's all the characters I know are going to be in the story for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdandkindafunny/pseuds/weirdandkindafunny
Summary: Connor Murphy starts up a conversation with TreeLoverE online one night when he's high. They actually hit it off and start to talk a lot about life and other stuff. Only one problem. Connor may have accidentally fallen in love with his friend, who loves someone else.





	1. If I could tell her

**Author's Note:**

> Connor's text is supposed to be lower case. Not everything he says will be lower case, just when he is texting. Also, he doesn't know what ' and , are.

The sound of a clicking keyboard was the only throughout the quiet house. Connor was on a website where you could chat to people about anything. He was currently talking to TreeLoverE about life in general. 

“ _ee, that… that is something someone who is romantically in love with trees would say,_ ” Connor typed.

‘EE’ and Connor had talked for months, both not quite remembering when they started and why. Connor was fairly certain he was high when they became friends. He just remembered reading the conversation the two had the next morning. Something about EE made him curious. 

“ _Shut up! I don’t romantically love trees!_ ” EE replied. Connor laughed. He liked to make EE mad, in a playful way. 

“ _you sure? your username says otherwise._ ” Connor always loved seeing ‘TreeLoverE is typing’ at the bottom of his screen. 

“ _It doesn’t mean I romantically like trees :/. I appreciate trees and all they do for us._ ” Connor rolled his eyes.

TreeLoverE had gotten the nickname ‘EE’ from a high Connor. Connor was not sure why he decided to call TreeLoverE EE. Out of all the nicknames from EE’s username and he used EE. Connor was not sure why he did a lot of things when he was high. EE called Connor JK since that consisted of about half of Connor’s high messages from the first time they talked. It just kind of cheesy, but Connor secretly loved it. Of course, EE would never know that. 

“ _suuuurrreee. admit it, youre treesexual._ " EE replied almost immediately.

“ _JK, pleaseeeeee………_ ” Connor put his fingers on the keys but stopped when he saw EE was typing. “You know what, if everyone is annoying as you, then I would be treesexual.” Connor shook with silent laughter. He really peeved off EE.

“ _oh yea? whos not making you treesexual?_ ” Connor’s heart raced as soon as he pressed send.

Truth be told, Connor was in love with EE’s personality. He half wanted EE to say Connor was the reason EE was not feeling up a tree. Then again, EE had accidentally let it slip that he was in high school, but was Connor a hundred percent sure an old guy was cat fishing him? That thought made Connor shutter. Connor always asked for video calls, but EE was very shy.

“ _A certain girl…. Don’t you dare make fun of me_.” Connor slightly winced at that response. One, it wasn’t Connor EE loved. Two, Connor didn’t realize that he was that mean to EE.

“ _ee, i would never. i only tease you as a joke. i would never ever make fun of who you like._ ” Connor placed his head in his hands, sighing. His lips twisted into a frown.

EE did send a video once. It was of EE talking about trees as his job at his local park. EE said it was the only time he didn’t stutter in front of strangers because he was too in his element to be scared. However, the cameraman had a shaky hand so Connor didn’t know what EE looked like, but he sounded around Connor’s age. Still.

“ _Ok… She’s this beautiful girl who is a year younger than me and goes my school._ ” Connor was genuinely curious what EE liked about this girl. 

“ _what do you like about this girl? whats so great about her to you?_ ” EE took a while to respond.

“ _For starters, when she gets solos in her jazz band, she closes her eyes and has this half smile like she just heard the funniest thing in the world, but it’s a secret and she can’t tell anyone about it. But at the same time, that smile is like she’s letting the world hear the secret too. Her smile is subtle and perfect and real. She never knows how wonderful that smile makes me feel. She scribbles stars on the cuffs on her jeans when she's bored, which is adorable. She still fills out the quizzes in those teen magazines. And how she dances! Oh, she dances like the world isn’t there and I wonder where she learned to dance like that. I wish I could tell her everything she means to me, but we’re a million worlds apart. She doesn’t even know I exist!_ ” Connor’s lips quirked up into a smile, seeing how passionate EE was. That was another thing Connor loved about EE.

“ _ee that is really really sweet. she is so lucky someone like you loves her._ ” Connor and EE talked so long, Connor was able to tell what EE was feeling by the amount of time it took for him to reply. Right now, EE was flustered and blushing like mad.

“ _Thanks, JK. You are really nice to me :). I hope she feels the same way about me_.” Connor smiled sadly at his screen.

“ _me too. you deserve someone great in your life who will always make you happy._ ”  

“ _You always make me happy. I’m so glad we’re friends._ ” Connor winced at the word ‘friends.’ 

“ _same here. plus who else would put up with me?_ ” 

“ _Haha. Ok, I think I should head to bed. School starts in a few days and I don’t want waking up on the first day more tiring than it already is._ ” Connor didn’t want to let EE go. It was 2:30 in the morning, but he wanted to stay up until the crack of dawn talking to EE.

“ _before you leave how are feeling? i know you said you were really anxious about school._ ” EE had major anxiety. His anxiety was as bad as Connor’s depression and anger issues. 

“ _Oh, I feel horrible_ ,” Connor chuckled at the bluntness of that, “ _don’t get me wrong. I’ve been staying up later with you so tomorrow doesn’t come. But I know how much worse it’ll be when school starts and I haven’t slept in a while_.” Suddenly, Connor didn’t care about staying up at night with EE. EE wasn’t sleeping and that wasn’t healthy. Connor didn’t sleep that well, either, but at least he took naps most of the day.

“ _ee you gotta take care of yourself._ ” 

“ _Look who's talking!_ ” Connor rolled his eyes with a playful smile on his lips.

“ _point taken. good night ee. take care of yourself._ ” 

“ _Only if you do. Good night, JK._ ” Connor’s heart fluttered, his own cheeks getting slightly hot. It felt nice to have someone genuinely care about him.

Connor turned off his computer, his heart beating fast as he thought back to past conversations with EE as he laid down.

EE always took interest in whatever Connor was doing, no matter how small. After a few months, Connor admitted to probably being high when they talked the first night. EE said he thought something seemed weird that night. Apparently, Connor wasn’t too weird for EE to push Connor away. Connor guessed, in a way, that was the first test of friendship. EE had become a sort of therapist after that. Connor did for EE too. EE often told Connor to take deep breaths, go on walks, keep pushing through, and believe he could be who he wanted to be. Connor didn’t really have the whole ‘believe in yourself’ mentality, but he did try going onto walks instead of smoking. Sometimes it helped, sometimes. Plus, literally walking out of the house when his parents and he argued had a bigger impact than going upstairs to smoke. 

Which was actually why Connor was high that first night he and EE talked. 

“ _if a woodchuck could chuck wood would he? do you think he feels social pressure to chuck wood because thats his name? what if he wants to be a wood chopper instead of chucking wood? what does that say about the animal community and the pressure they put on their fellow animals?_ ”

“ _What the heck?_ ”

Yep. That was the first thing that Connor said to EE. It was, apparently, a great first impression. Good enough for EE, anyway. 

Connor sat up and smiled at the laptop, before putting it away. He did say he would take care of himself if EE did. Maybe Connor should start to do that. That was his new project: find out what self-care is and how to do it. 

Connor crawled into bed and snuggled himself in the blankets. His eyes closed, still thinking of EE and having a small smile on his face.

 


	2. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank my friend for pushing me to update every free and for looking up tree facts fast.

Connor blinked the harsh sunlight away from his eyes. He threw an arm over his eyes, hoping for another five minutes. He grumbled something about ‘stupid sunlight’ before rolling on his side.

His stomach grumbled, making him groan. He blindly reached for his cell phone, hitting some book off his nightstand in the process. His fingers slipped across the smooth glass. He gripped his phone and brought it to his face, cracking an eye slightly. He pressed the home button and winced. It was way too bright. He eventually got used to the light and checked the time.

12:30 pm.

Connor tried to think about when he fell asleep. He was sure he was up for another hour after he tried to fall asleep. Maybe he slept about nine hours.

Connor crawled his way out of bed, his feet falling onto the carpet. He stretched his arms up, then left the comfort and warmth of his bed. He shuffled into the bathroom, looking at his appearance in the mirror. His hair was sticking up in almost every direction. No wonder he felt so tired. He had a restless night.

After smoothing down his hair, slightly, and going to the bathroom, Connor made his journey into the kitchen. He decided on cereal, not wanting to stick around so long he encounters a family member. He made a quick bowl of Lucky Charms, heavy on the marshmallows and light on the milk. Connor went back to his room to eat his cereal.

After eating, Connor picked up one of the books and started to read. He noticed a copy of Romeo and Juliet tucked away under his bed, the cover torn and the papers stained with liquid. He pushed the book farther under the bed, then picked up a book he had started yesterday. Curling up on the bed, he started his adventure into the book’s fictional world. He quickly lost track until his mother called him for dinner.

“Not hungry!” Connor called back, trying to find the level of peace he just lost.

“Come down anyway! You’re never hungry!” Cynthia called back. “I don’t ask you for anything, just family dinners!” Connor rolled his eyes. With his family, it was a lot to ask for.

“Connor Murphy! Get downstairs right now and come eat!” His father yelled. Connor groaned, throwing the book to the side and stomping downstairs.

“Stop acting this way,” Larry scolded. Connor stomped his feet, one last time, before sitting down. “No girl will want you if you always act this way!” Connor rolled his eyes, making Larry furious.

“Who even says I’ll make it that long?” Connor asked, crossing his arms. Cynthia gasped.

“Connor! Don’t even think like that!” She cried. Zoe made her own sarcastic gesture, clearly annoyed hearing the tenth million fight at dinner.

“Oh, I’m _so_ sorry, Zoe, am I bothering you?” Connor sneered.

“Yes, actually! All you guys do is scream at each other and I’m sick of it!” Zoe said, trying to keep her anger in balance. Connor slammed his hand on the table, making Cynthia and Zoe jump.

“Well, I’m _so_  sorry about that! Liwwtle baby Zoe doen’t liwke the fighting!” Connor yelled. “Ya know, you and your boyfriend auguring all summer wasn’t great either!” Zoe’s face turned red with anger. Their parents didn't want their fifteen-year-old daughter dating and they had no idea that she was. If they had their choice, she wouldn’t date until she had a stable life, but they compromised and said after senior year, earlier if they knew and really trusted the boy.

“Connor enough! Do not bring your sister’s problems into this as well! Zoe is right anyway, you have to stop auguring with us!” Larry yelled, his tone louder than Connor’s. Connor’s knuckles turned white from gripping the table. He stood up abruptly, his chair hit the ground with a loud crash. Connor walked towards the front door.

“Connor Murphy, we are not done here!” Larry yelled.

"Oh, I think we are!" Conner yelled, then slammed the front door closed.

Connor knew his parents would be furious when he came home, and it made him happy. Fuck his parents. They were pieces of shit anyway. His mom didn't stop being self-obsessed in her own world and his dad didn't stop working long enough to realize anything.

Connor didn't realize where he was going until he was outside the forest the surrounded the back half of his cushy neighborhood.

Connor never ran into anyone when he went this way and he knew his parents wouldn't even think about going into nature, much less think Connor would be there. Connor walked a while through the brush before getting on the groomed trail.

If anyone else other than EE told Connor to take a walk to calm down, he would said that taking walks to calm down was bullshit. But Connor was like a lovesick puppy to EE. If EE asked Connor to jump off a bridge and kill himself, Connor would if it made EE happy. EE was the only thing really good in his life right now.

EE really cared about Connor, which was something Connor was not used to. Obliviously, Connor felt like his parents didn't care. He felt like his sister was just a bother and didn't think she could attempt to talk to him. She wouldn't understand or make fun of him. Zoe could do no wrong, for anyone! Everyone liked her!

Connor kicked a pine cone. Life sucked. It fucking sucked. Connor picked up a rock and threw it at a sapling. It harmlessly bounced off and landed on the ground. A few leaves fell off the sapling, but other than that no damage was inflicted. Connor’s anger flared up.

He grabbed a big rock and threw at the tree. It bounced off the sapling and fell at the sapling’s base. The sapling now leaned to the side. Connor wanted to break it. He let out a frustrated, short yell. He shook the sapling. Nothing happened other than leaves fell. Connor stomped off. A branch fell down as soon he did. Good thing he stomped away because it would have hit him on the head,

“Why does everything hate me?!” Connor growled at the poor sapling.

Connor grabbed the branch and snapped it over his leg. It hurt to do so, but the adrenaline from his anger kept the pain from bothering him for long. He threw one-half of the branch as far as he could. It made a loud crash. The sound was music to his ears.

The sound of a large creature crashing through the woods, too, made Connor freeze with fear. What if it was a bear? Or a mountain lion? Connor realized the lion was a stupid thought, but what if it escaped from the zoo and wanted to eat him. Connor wanted death, but not by a big cat.

The sound of snapping branches and rustling leaves got closer and closer with each second. Connor’s heartbeat was loud in his ears. The sound was almost to him. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh please.

A big German shepherd dropped the branch Connor threw at Connor’s feet. Connor realized how stupid he had been and let out a little laugh. He tried to control his heartbeat as the dog ran in a circle in anticipation of the next throw.

Connor kneeled down to pet the dog and read the tags. The dog’s name was Bear and he was a boy. At least Connor wasn’t wrong. A bear didn't crash through the forest.

“Hey, boy. Did you run away from home too?” Connor asked. The dog just barked and nudged the branch. Connor chuckled.

“Ok, ok.” Connor grabbed the branch and threw it as far as he could manage. Bear took off like a bullet after the branch. He quickly returned to Connor and ran in another circle.

“BEAR! COME HERE, BEAR! Please please don't be lost.” A voice rang out. Connor's heart dropped at the fact he would have to give up Bear, but this poor boy sounded really anxious.

“I FOUND YOUR DOG!” Connor called back. A nervous teenager’s face appeared. The boy’s face turned to a happy one once he saw the dog.

“Thank you so much. I could- would have been in a bunch- I mean a lot- that is the same thing-um. I would be in lots of trouble.” The boy said. Connor recognized his face from somewhere.

“It’s no problem. If you don't mind me asking, do you go to the local public school? You just look very familiar. Do I know you?” Connor said. The boy shook his head no, then yes, then no.

“Yeah- but no! Um… I go to the um the school. A public school. Well, not a public school, I go, go to the um local one. But you don't me that well. Like, we’ve had classes and everything and we’ve talked before but um- this is really awkward. I’m Evan Hansen. You’re Connor Murphy, but you already knew that and I didn't need to say that and now I’m rambling and sorry.” Evan babbled. Connor smiled.

“It’s fine. No need to apologize. Bear is a cutie,” Connor said. Evan nodded.

“Yeah. He is. He’s my neighbor's and I thought I lost him and um that would have really been horrible. Just no good, um. They would have killed me and I wouldn’t have gotten paid. This is the third time Bear ran away so um I’m going to run away now with him. um, wait no- I-um. I meant to go. We- Bear and I- are going to go home. S-See you at school. B-Bye, Connor.” Evan attached Bear to a leash and started to pull him along.

“See you around, Evan,” Connor said, before going back to his walk.

Today was shitty for Connor, something no one could deny. However, meeting Bear and re-meeting Evan made it a little better. Connor figured he wouldn’t tell EE about this. Even though Connor told EE every small thing in his life, it was nice to keep those little sunshine moments to yourself and not tell anyone.

Connor walked around for another hour, before deciding to go home, deal with his parent's anger, and maybe see how EE’s day was. Just talking about their days, when they were good, were a highlight for Connor and he couldn't wait to hear EE’s day. He remembered EE’s love for trees and suddenly felt bad for hurting that sapling.

That’s just how life went for Connor. He didn't think about things and regretted these things later. Connor decided that this friendship with EE was the one thing he wouldn't regret. If Connor was religious, he would have prayed that their friendship stayed perfect and eventually moved onto a healthy relationship.

A boy can dream.


	3. Those Late Night Convos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EE needs sleep and Connor is a teacher of the mondern world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I finally got it uploaded! It’s a bit smaller but no angst, just fluff.

" _HEY, JK."_

_"ee wtf? is everything ok?"_

_"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE REFERRING TOO."_

_"why are you typing in all caps?"_

_"WELL, I THOUGHT SINCE YOU TYPE IN LOWER CASE, I CAN HAVE A THING TOO."_ Connor wasn't sure if he was high or if Evan was.

" _ee lower case isnt my thing im just lazy."_

 _"BIG HECKING MOOD."_ Connor started to burst out laughing.

" _ee the more you type in caps the more ridiculous you sound."_

_"WELL YOU SOUND PRETTY RIDICULOUS IN ALL LOWER CASE."  
  
"Xx69_Depression_more_like_weed_69xX sent an image."_

_  
"MY NAME ISN"T LATISHA."_ Connor shook his head with a small smile on his face. EE was something else, in a good way.

" _i know that it isnt."_

_"THEN WHY IS OBAMA CALLING ME LATISHA?"_

_"its a meme."_

_"OH. I DON"T APPRECIATE THIS MEME."_

_"ee are you holding the shift key down."_

_"MAYBE."_ Connor shook his head again. 

" _ee there is a thing called caps lock for a reason."_

_"WELL < MAYBE I DON"T APPRECIATE CAPS LOCK, HUH?"_

_''its only eight how tired are you?"_

_"TO BE HONEST, VERY. I WASN"T ABLE TO FALL ASLEEP AFTER WE STOPPED TALKING."_

_"not that i dont enjoy these conversations but maybe you should go to bed."_

_"AS YOU WOULD SAY, SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK."_

_"well i guess im here for those late night convos."_

_"also stop typing in all caps its low key annoying."_

_"Oh, sorry."_

_"it's nothing to be sorry for, but you need a new thing. emojis or gifs maybe."_

_"Hmmm. That's a thought. A food for thot."_

_"Xx69_Depression_more_like_weed_69xX sent an image."_  

 

" _JK, that doesn't make any sense."_ Connor placed his head in his hands and groaned.

" _Why would we get rid of thots?_ " Connor looked up when he heard the message notification.

" _JK, why aren't you answering?"_

_"Are you okay? You've been quiet."_

_"yeah sorry that was really funny."_

_"Ok? But like how?"_

_"wait ee did you mean food for thought?"_

_"Yeah that's what I said. Food for thot."_

_"ee do you know what thot means?"_

_"Yeah. Thot is like a shortcut for thought."_

_"sorry to break it to you but thats not what thot means."_

_"Oh. What does it mean?"_

_"its like a synonym for slut."_

_"Ohhhhhhh."_

_"WAIT JK I"VE BEEN TYPING THAT TO OTHER PEOPLE AND I HAD NO IDEA."_

_"I"VE TYPED THAT TO MY MOM."_

_"I DON"T THINK SHE KNOW, WELL I HOPE SHE DOESN"T."_

_"JK I"M FREAKING OUT AND YOU HAVEN"T ANSWERED IN FIVE MINUTES."_ The reason Connor hadn’t responded was because he ended up laughing too hard.

" _ee i swear you have the worst luck and she probably doesnt know? i feel like its only a youth thing."_

_"Oh thank goodness. My ass would have grass."_

_"JK, you've been really wired tonight. Leaving for five minutes at a time. I can't cope?"_ Connor ended up being shocked for a minute, then falling on the ground laughing with how stupid EE sounded. It was kind of cute, but still really stupid.

" _youre ass.... would have been grass.... wtf?"_

_"My family friend says that?? I thought it was slang??"_

_"its not??"_

_"Oh."_

_"i need to give you a crash corse in slang and if im giving it thats a new low point for you."_

_"JK, I don't think my life can reach a lower point anymore."_

_"big mood. oh big mood is like something relatable."_

_"Ok. I understand."_

_"you understand wtf- what the fuck. wth- what the hell. idk- i dont know that is the actual thing i know it. idc- i dont care."_

_"Got it."_

_"jawn- is like... like a thing. thats the only way i can explain it."_

_"I don't understand surreal memes, like, at all."_

_"TreeLoverEE sent an image."_  

 

" _youre not supposed to."_

_"Wait. Seriously? But I thought.........."_

_"no. ee just,,,,no."_

_"Wait, what's the ,,,,, for?"_

_"its just instead of ....."_

_"Oh,,,, that makes sense."_

_"now youre getting it."_

_“Neat-o mosquito.”_

_“maybe that can be your thing. weird outdated phrases.”_

_“Bully!”_

_“wtf.”_

_“It’s an outdated phrase that’s similar to cool.”_

_“ee never change.”_ Connor’s face lit up. The happiness he felt seeing EE be a cute little nerd was the one thing that always made Connor a love sick puppy.

“ _I’ll try not to_.” Connor let out a content sigh.

“I’m going to get a snack.”

“ _its not good to eat an hour before bed you wont sleep.”_

_“Ehhhh I kinda don’t care anymore?”_

_“big heckin mood.”_ A few minutes later, EE sent a message he was back.

“ _Hey.”_

_“he-hewwo? :3”_

_“What?”_

_“you hawe retuwned!”_

_“JK, are you high?”_

_“whatewer do you mewn?”_

_“JK,,,,,,,,”_

_“its a meme. im not high i promise.”_

_“Better not.”_

_“changing the subject what snack are you snickin and snacking on?”_

_“Veggie Straws.”_

_“BRUH ZESTY RANCH?!?”_

_“YEAH.”_

_“BRUH. ZESTY RANCH IS THE SHIT.”_

_“I KNOW!”_

_“Also, zesty is a real fun word and I don’t say it enough.”_

_“i never thought about it but you are absolutely right.”_

_“hey kid want some zesty surreal memes?”_

_“Keep your zesty surreal memes AWAY from me.”_ Connor place his head in his hands with a content smile.

“ _no promises boo you know like the ghost.”_

_“JK, Halloween is like two months away.”_

_“its NEVER too early for halloween.”_

_“Um, it is.”_

_“Xx69_Depression_more_like_weed_69xX sent a link.”_

_“JK ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Connor started hysterically laughing again._

_“YEAH ENJOY MY NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS MUSIC!”_

_“I HATE YOU!”_

_“I LOVE YOU TOO BOO.”_

_“AHHHHHHH >” _Connor pushed the tears going down his face away.

“ _ok ill stop i promise.”_

_“You better :p.”_

_“Xx69_Depression_more_like_weed_69xX sent a link.”_

_“CORPSE BRIDE?! JK STOP.”_

_“NU.”_

_“WHAT THE HECK IS NU?”_

_“NO BUT ITS SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE BUT ITS ANNOYING.”_

_“JUST LIKE YOU!”_

_“I LOVE YOU TOO BOO.”_

_“UGH.”_

_“ill never stop it is never to early for halloween.”_

_“I want you to know that I’m inching towards death as we speak because of you.”_

_“GOOD.”_

_“Gosh, JK.”_

_“But, like, can I get serious for a second?”_ Connor quickly got serious himself

“ _yeah.”_

 _“Our conversations are the only thing that I really enjoy with school starting. Thanks for making me happy :).”_ Connor’s heart swelled.

“ _thanks for putting up with me even tho i annoy you.”_

_“You’re not that annoying. Only when you send Halloween stuff when Halloween is so far.”_

_“Xx69_Depression_more_like_weed_69xX sent a link.”_

_“GOSH DARN IT JK STOP > I DON”T WANT YOUR SPOOKY SKELETONS.”_ 

 


	4. In which Connor is writing x readers in his head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EE and JK back again with those late night convos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while. I can’t type for that long so it takes a while now.

_“dude.”_

_“Dude?”_

_“dude.”_

_“,,,dude?”_

_“dude.”_

_“Are you high?”_

_“i feel personally attacked you always ask me that.”_

_“Sorry that you act weird all the time.”_

_“....ouch that hurt.”_ That really did. Connor didn’t want EE to think he was weird! What if EE didn’t want to talk? What if EE

“ _JK, I didn’t mean it like that! I was joking! Sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you_!” There EE went. Being all cute and shit. It was enough to make anyone, especially Connor, want to run and give EE a kiss.

That was something else Connor loved about EE. EE was very kind about these kinds of things. He was the kind of guy to scream and run to a church for confession if he accidentally stepped on a bee and killed it. Especially since bees were going extinct and they helped nature. Plus, it didn’t hurt that EE loved the Bee Movie unironically.

“ _no pain no game. grind dont stop.”_

_“Dude.”_

_“dude.”_

_“Dude.”_

_“duuuude.”_

_“Duuuuuuuuuddddde.”_

_“what troubles are you experiencing dude?”_

_“To be honest?”_

_“go for it.”_

_“I’m really stressed about school. Like, really stressed. It always sucks. I have no friends. I mean, my family friend goes to my school but he’d rather hang with his friends. It just really sucks. I wish you went to my school. At least then I would have something to look forward too.”_ Connor’s heart ached. He was ready to start running to EE’s house and living with him. This poor boy did not deserve this!

“ _school fucking sucks and it doesnt get better so we just gotta deal with it and like i wish i was there too i would love to go to school with you._ ” Connor sighed.

“ _Same here, same here. Ugh. Can you take my mind off this for a while?_ ” Connor smiled.

“ _you know what fucking annoys me???? when people make fun of your fucking grammar mistakes???? like whomst do they think they are????”_

_“I know!!!!!!!!! It’s so annoying!!! Like, I’m self conscious so coulD YOU NOT?!”_

_“THANK YOU! this is what i like about you. you get me.”_

_“What are friends for :).”_ Connor's heart swelled.

“ _idk you are like my first real friend.”_

_“AWWWWWWWWWW, JK THAT IS SO SWEET!”_

_“dont.”_

_“I’m not gonna poke at you. You’re like my first real friend too :).”_ Connor covered his mouth with his hand and places the other on his heart. Happy tears pricked at his eyes. He felt a small ‘sweee' rise from his throat. His heart was fluttering. To be honest, it was happiness and not puppy love that made Connor so happy. He was so happy he felt like he could run a mile.

“ _ee you are making me so happy stawp.”_

 _“Never. Love you boo, you know like the ghost._ ” Connor slammed his hand on his bed. EE USED CONNOR’S “IT'S TOO EARLY FOR HALLOWEEN" LINE!!

  
“ _EE YKU USED MY FUCKING LINE!!!!!!!”_

_“:)”_

_“im gonna fucking crysjskks i fucking love you so much.”_

_“Love you too, friendo.”_ OUCH, EE, WTF?!? WHY ARE YOU SLIDING CONNOR INTO THE FRIEND ZONE!?

“ _same here, bud.” ‘CONNOR WTF YOU JUST BASICALLY BUILT A HOME IN THE FRIEND ZONE!’_ Is what Connor’s mind screamed at him.

 _“I know we keep saying it, but now I really need to meet you._ ” Connor debated an idea. It was reckless, crazy, insane even! But it could work. Yes, this could work.

“ _how about this you survive this year then we are meeting up in the summer. idc how far you are my parents wont notice my absence.”_

_“REALLY?!?”_

_“yep thats my deal take it or leave it.”_

_“ALIHSAIOHEDPS I GUESS I HAVE TO SURVIVE THE YEAR NOW!!!!!_ ” Connor jumped up from the bed and started to do a little dance. He couldn’t help it. He was a boy in love. A very, very happy boy.

“ _its set you cant say where you live and i cant either until its been a year.”_ Connor figured this would be best, because otherwise he would drop everything and run into EE’s arms.

“ _Sounds like a deal. I FINALLY AHVE SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR!! :D”_ Connor quickly got up to continue his dance. Too many emotions were running through his veins.

_“:p.”_

_“Ok, now that I have motivation to go to school and do good, I’m going to go to bed. Don’t wanna be a zombie tomorrow. Night, JK :).”_

_“night ee.”_

Connor tried to sleep, but he couldn’t stop daydreaming long enough to care! He thought about what EE looked like. He was probably tall and handsome and basically a model. Too pretty to love Connor.

‘ _No. He likes you. Obliviously. So, he can’t be an airhead model type._ ’ Connor thought to himself. ‘ _Or, he’s so airheaded that he thinks he likes you!’_ Connor groaned. He loved EE very much, but he also didn’t want to have to explain how to make toast every morning. Then, he realized he was being mean to models. Then, he remembered that one time he was kind of watching the Ellen show when his mom was watching it and Ellen had models on and they were really, really dumb. Any feeling of guilt faded.

Connor remembered how good EE was with tree knowledge. Ok, he wasn’t airheaded then. He also couldn’t be a model because he hated all that attention. Maybe he was as hot as one? No, no. Then, he would have friends because everyone would want to date him.

Connor thought about people wanting to date EE. How could that girl not see him and think, ‘hot damn,’? If _Connor_  was dating EE, EE would be treated like a king! The first date would go like this. Connor would take EE to, like, a forest or something with lots of trees. Wait, no. First, Connor would bring EE to a restaurant. Good, good, good. EE could eat whatever he wanted and Connor would pick up the bill and get extra points for that. _Then_ , they would go to the tree filled area. They would hold hands, because they were already so close, and walk and talk. Connor would ask EE lots of questions about trees, just to see EE’s eyes light up. Connor would be charming and funny, resulting in playful banner! Then, Connor would drive EE home. When EE was going to go inside, he would kiss on Connor on the lips and tell Connor that he wanted to go back to Connor’s place. They would. First, they would stop to get snacks and rent a DVD out of those DVD rental things that are outside some stories. They would go to Connor’s room, watch the movie, cuddle, and be really cute. EE would wake up in Connor’s arms and wake him up with a kiss. Connor be swept away with how cute EE’s morning voice was. They would sneak out, trying not to laugh. His parents would die if they caught Connor with a boy. They would go to a diner and get something to eat. They would openly hold hands and not be afraid of anyone seeing. Everything in the world would be right.

Connor’s heart swelled with happiness. He didn’t care how cheesy it sounded. It was prefect. EE wouldn’t even remember that girl, whoever she was.

Connor thought thought about the rest of his life with EE. He imagined late nights were they were both swamped with work, but they would sit back to back on the couch so they could still be close. Their wedding obliviously wouldn’t have a bunch of people but they would be all dressed up. They would go someplace really nice for their honeymoon. He imagined staying out on hot summer nights with only the fireflies and the moon for light. He imagined his lips pressed against EE’s head when EE was anxious. He imagined the only drug he would be addicted to would be EE’s love. Everything was so cheesy and perfect in his mind. Connor eventually fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New discourse, does Connor pronounce EE like ‘E E’ or ‘EEE’


	5. Merry Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chrimas

Connor was pretty sure that he would break the deal of surviving school before EE did.

To be fair, it wasn’t school that was the final straw, but school was all the rest of the straws. He felt like he had an essay every weekend and at least one test and one quiz every day. On top of that, he had midterms coming up soon and studying meant, “here’s all your study guides and make sure you know it all by the time you come back from break!!” Listen, Connor wasn’t saying he wanted death but if a car would run him over a couple times to make sure he was dead, that would be pretty cool. Connor would probably come back as a ghost to high five the person.

Anyway, moving on from Connor’s death fantasies, it was something else that made Connor finally want to kill himself. It was family.

Christmas time! A time for presents, cookies, giving, love, Jesus, and spending time with your horrible family.

Connor really didn’t think it was necessary to see family. He saw them a month ago for Thanksgiving. However, here Connor was surrounded by tipsy adults instead of semi-sober. Yep. Death seemed pretty hot right now.

One of his younger cousins started to repeatedly hit his leg to get his attention, braking Connor away from his death dreams.

“Connnnnnnnor! Connor! Connor! Cooooonnnnnor! Hey, Connnnnoooorrrrr,” the little kid said.

“What!” Connor hissed at the kid.

“Can you play with us?” The kid asked. Connor scoffed.

“No. Leave.” Connor growled. The kid’s bottom lip quivered and at that moment Connor knew, he fucked up. The kid started to wail. All the aunts ran to the kid and asked him what was wrong. The kid looked right at Connor and he fucking knew this was all part of the plan.

“Co-Connor i-is be-being meean!” The kid sobbed.

“Connor! Be nice!”  
“Connor, you’re the older kid!”  
“Connor, what is wrong with you?”

Connor was so frustrated. The adults pushed him to go and play with the kids. He didn’t want to, but when he tried to stay, the adults insulted him. The children where, probably, the lesser of two evils. So, he decided to leave the adults and went to the room where the children where. He sat down and stared at the little shits.

“What do you want to play?” He growled. The kids all got excited.

“Knights and princesses!” They exclaimed. Connor sighed.

“And what am I?” He asked. One of the girls ran out of the room and returned with a dress. She held it up proudly.

“You’re the one princess!” She exclaimed. Connor was flabbergasted, as EE would say.

“I’m the princess?” He said. They all nodded. He stood up.

“Nope,” Connor said, walking away. His mom noticed him and got angry.

“Connor! Why are you leaving those children? You get back up there right now!” She said. Connor flipped her off, grabbed his coat, and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Connor knew his parents wouldn’t ever try to chase after him, especially with family around. They didn’t want to be embarrassed. Besides, the cold felt nice. It gave Connor a feeling other then depression or anger.

After a while, Connor felt a familiar craving tug at his lips. He tried to focus on other things, the top being EE said no and, well, EE’s words of advice was the only religious text Connor abided by, even if the weed Satan was knocking on Connor’s door. Well, this lips technically. Connor figured that his lips were technically a way to his heart and the one mass he attended talked about Satan attacking his heart so it worked.

Connor ended up getting lost in the battle between weed or EE’s wisdom, which resulted in him almost bumping into a tree. He found himself in a forest. He was in a totally unfamiliar surrounding. He had his phone, yes, but when he tried to find his location, the ophone wouldn’t get service.

How peachy.

He started to try and find his way out of the forest, which ended up a disaster. Eventually, he saw some people and thought to himself, “ _I don’t know how to get out of here, these people could be murders though. But, on the bright side, I’ll be dead. So, it could be a win win._ ”

“Excuse me, can you guys help- wait.” A familiar smell became evident as Connor got closer. “Is that weed?” One of the guys nodded. It was clear that they all were smoking for a while. Some guy handed Connor his blunt.

“Want some?” He asked. Connor debated with himself. He wanted to, but he shouldn’t. EE would.... actually, what EE didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. Connor nodded and started to smoke with these strange men.

Connor had actually forgotten what it was like to be high. His body relaxed, his anger disappeared, and everything was ok in the world. He started up a conversation with these guys and poured out his heart. The guys patted him on the back, told him that it would work out, and even offered to help him run away. Then, the guys started to sob out their feelings. It was quite touching to a high Connor. He was never in such an open, heart felt experience. Of course, he poured his heart out to EE, but he kept some things hidden too. Connor couldn’t help it. It was in his nature.

“Fellas, I have another problem with this guy that I like.” Connor said. The guys urged him to “spill”. “He’s the heaven and sky. I love him so much but he doesn’t love me! HE loves another girl! I don’t even know if he LIKES guys! And- and he’s just so perfect!! I don’t even know what he looks like! I’ve only talked to him online.” Connor started to sob. The guys started to comfort him.

“He doesn’t deserve a guy like you if he doesn’t realize how lucky he is to have you love him.” One guy said. Connor nodded.

“You’re right! I’m worth more then that.... but I love him!” Connor urged. After a one debate, the guys gave up on Connor’s love and moved to another topic.

After a while, they all got off their highs and went their separate ways. Connor begrudgingly made his way back to the party. Most of the people had left and the Murphy clan left as soon as Connor returned.

Connor went straight to his computer to see a message from EE. Connor’s heart nearly exploded when he read the message.

“ _JK, I want to tell you that I love you_.”

“ _like a friend?_ ”

“ _No! I love love you! You are the greatest human being in the world! You are the sun and I am just the humble earth!_ ” Connor started to scream on the inside! This was the best Christmas present he could ever receive! Once he calmed down, he started to write his reply. He decided to lay in on thick with the cheesy romance stuff since he suddenly felt super guilty for smoking.

“ _JK I’m sooo sorry. My family friend typed that! Is it really awkward now?_ ”

Connor’s heart shattered and suddenly he didn’t feel guilty, just extremely mad and depressed.

“ _nope i have family over bye_.” Connor slammed the laptop shut. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes. How stupid he was to actually think that EE loved him! Who could ever actually love Connor? He couldn’t even love himself! He would have known that EE didn’t talk like that! EE would never say such thing to Connor!

Would anyone?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. MCR ain't shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MCR is shit music and Connor gets as high as a kite, but Zoe is in this so that's what really matters

 

  
Connor was currently laying down in bed, missing another day of school. He was blasting My Chemical Romance while smoking weed at the same time. Zoe was getting tired of hearing the same stupid emo shit music in all hours of the night and smelling weed. Mr. Murphy tried to stop it, but, of course, Connor didn’t listen.

To put an end to this, Zoe went into Connor’s room. From the smoke and the slightly stronger smell, Zoe could tell that Connor just got high. She wouldn’t mind as much Connor’s little episode it didn’t affect the whole household.

“Connor, can you please stop smoking?” Zoe asked in the sweetest tone she could muster for this situation.

“Can you stop being such a bitch?” Connor asked although he sounded like he had been crying. Zoe couldn’t tell. Connor was currently laying down with his head handing off the other side of the bed. She didn’t know if smoking made your face red or not anyway. Seeing his face wouldn’t have helped.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Even though Zoe was ready to scream because of how annoyed he made her, she still had sympathy for her brother. It was very small, but it was there.

“You wouldn’t understand! Everything is so perfect for you! You have the whole world on a silver platter!” Connor groaned, flinging his hands to cover his face.

“I wish...” Zoe sighed. “If I don’t understand, I don’t understand. But, if I do understand, then can we talk about it?”

“Hmmmmmm. Fine. As long as you never speak of this again!” Connor sat himself up at looked at Zoe. She nodded and closed the door.

Connor stayed silent with a confused look on his face. He didn’t know how to explain it all.

“Have you ever loved someone, and I mean really loved someone? Like, so much you would probably find a way to fling yourself into the sun using an old, giant slingshot?” Connor asked. Zoe nodded. She had felt like that with some boyfriends in the past, and maybe even someone in the present.

“And they haven’t returned that love to you and you aren’t even sure if they like boys?” Connor asked. Zoe nodded, trying to think who Connor could have loved. “Boom. That’s my problem.” Zoe nodded.

“You just have to move on. Accept that everyone won’t love you. It’s hard to accept, but that’s how it is. And it won’t take a minute or a day.” Zoe explained as she leaned back against the door.

“I dunno if I can do that....”

“You fell in love love with this person, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So you can fall out of love. If they don’t like you, oh well! You’re in high school. You haven’t even met every potential love interest yet.” Connor groaned.

“No way, Zoe. This person is definitely the love of my life. I’ve never felt this strongly about someone. It’s a new kind of emotion. It’s so strong and freeing to accept, but also terrifying to think they don’t love me. I want to badly to run to them and kiss them until I can’t breathe! But I want to run away and never talk to them for fear they won’t like me anymore... Ugh! Maybe I should just kill myself over it! But...” Connor sighed.

“But?”

“But then I can’t say random meme shit to them and make them laugh. I won’t ever be able to hold them as the sun goes down or bicker what color we should paint the living room.” Connor threw his arms into the air and laid back down on the bed. “Fuck!”

Zoe’s mouth twitched to a smile. She walked over and sat next to Connor on the bed, patting his knee.

“Fuck is right. Just text them and see if they like guys.”

“You know, sometimes I think I want to give it all up and be a gross hermit but...”

“But?”

“Then I can’t say random meme shit to /anyone!/“ Zoe took one of Connor’s pillows and threw it at him. Connor freaked out when she did in an attempt to catch it.

“You are a random meme shit.” Connor leaned up with a smile.

“Thank you.” Then he threw the pillow back at Zoe. She caught it easily.

“It’s on!”

 

EE, on the other hand, was a total nervous wreck! His friend, JK had not answered ANY of EE’s messages. EE was a bit nervous something happened to JK. Ok, a lot nervous. But not because EE was gay. He and JK are just close, but not that way. The only man EE ever loved was his dad.

Well, anyway, EE was listening to Dodie Clark and trying to distract himself. Any ding from his laptop made him jump and shake with nerves. Each time, it was a stupid email or dumb pop-up ad.

Another ding made EE jump, but he figured it was probably an email. And then another ding. Then another. After five, EE looked at the laptop to see new messages from JK. EE’s heart seemed to beat faster out of happiness.

_“ee.”_   
_“ee!”_   
_“eeeeeeeee!”_   
_“eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”_   
_“eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”_   
_“i stg im going to burn down a forest if you dont fucking answer.”_

_“You better not!”_

_“ha i knew that would get your attention.”_

_“Are you?”_

_“not if you dont stop talking to me.”_

_“I won’t! You’re the one who stopped talking to me.”_

_“my bad mdude oh well :p.”_

_“Oh well! JK, you scared me!!”_

_“you were worried about me....?”_

_“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be worried about my best friend! Jerk!”_

_“awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww you luv me :D”_

_“.............. I hate you.”_

_“:’((((((((((((((( you dont mean that.”_

_“Yeah, I don’t. I guessssss I ‘luv’ you.”_

_“:DDDDDDDDDDD”_

_“That’s a scary amount of d’s.”_

_“;)”_

_“Wait.”_

_“WaIT NOT WHAT I MEANT!”_

_“JK I SWEAR!”_

_“;))))))))))))))))))))))))”_

_“TreeLoverE has left the conversation.”_

_“Xx69_Depression_more_like_weed_69xX invited TreeLoverE.”_

_“imma set all the forests on fire.”_

_“TreeLoverE sent a link.”_

_“<https://youtu.be/cD3Hjrt2UEE> “_

_“:3 ;)))))).”_

_“better watch vine compilations to make it up to me and i wont kill the forests.”_

_“Finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne! You set it up then.”_

_“letting me do it? you trust me? time to destroy that trust by playing videos of forest burning ;)”_

_“NoOOOOOOOOO!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the link doesn't work, it's the stOP YOU BETTER STOP STOOPPPPP vine were that kid is lighting the hairspray on fire


	7. The author burnt herself out so here’s a stupid filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My “muse” isn’t around me as much and she helps me make up most of the dialogue. I’m giving you this. I’ll have them meet for the next chapter. Yell at me in the comments below I pretty much deserve it at this point lmao. I didn’t even spell check this one soooooooo enjoy the dumpster fire that is this chapter. Don’t forget to like and subscribe

Connor’s hands were shaking. EE had suggested a voice chat since it was getting closer and closer to when they could meet; the school year was almost over.

It was certainly exciting, yes, but nerve racking! What if EE hated the sound of his voice? What if EE was actually a forty year old man catfishing him?! What if they knew each other in real life? What if they actually hated each other! Connor couldn’t cope with that! He wasn’t sure if he could still love EE if that was the case...

The sound of a Skype call tone scared the hell out of Connor. It brought him back to reality and away from the terrible thoughts. Connor clicked the green accept call button. A circle of circles swirled around each other as the call connected. Each swirl made a new wave of anxiety crawl up his chest to his throat. He wasn’t sure if he could do this anymore.

Then, EE’s Skype picture of a tree popped up. They could start talking. Neither did, both to nervous to even attempt to speak. Both had similar fears

Connor took a deep breath. He knew he was the one who had to start it. EE was too anxious to even utter a hello, and Connor knew that.

“Um...hi?” _Um???? Hi???? Nice!_

“Hello?” EE’s voice rang out. It seemed familiar, but Connor couldn’t place it. It was pretty high for a guy, but still had a masculine tone to it.

“Hi!”

“Hello.”

“This is awkward.”

EE laughed. “Yeah it is.”

“I’m just really nervous. I didn’t know if you were some old creepo or I knew you in real life and we hated each other or you would just hate my voice in general!” Connor gush, not able to stop himself.

“Same here! It-It’s so weird to actually hear your voice.” Connor’s heart fluttered. EE’s stutter... IT WAS SO CUTE WHAT THE HECK????

“Good weird?”

“Best weird!” That was it. Connor died. He was best weird. Best weird...

“Good!”

“Good!” They stayed silent. It seemed like after all those conversations, they had ran out of topics.

“How are you?” Connor asked.

“Alright. You?”

“Fine.” Connor sighed. This wasn’t going the way he wanted it to. “It’s weird I really can’t think of any conversations.”

“Yeah....”

“Maybe I should get high so I can start some weird conversation.”

“JK! No!” EE whined. “I thought you said you got rid of your weed!”

Connor winced. He kind of sort of lied to EE. Connor had a little bag just in case... but he really hadn’t smoked since his episode after Christmas! Pinky swear! He was afraid to lie to EE. What if he could pick it up in Connor’s voice.

“I did! I was just joking!” He heard a sigh from EE.

“Better.”

“I have a question.”

“What?”

“Where do you live? Like what state of country!”

“I live in the United States. Texas to be specific.” Connor smiled. He knew EE lived in the same time zone, but he could have been in South American or Canada for all Connor knew!

“Me too!”

“What really! No way!”

“Yes way!”

“What if we go to the same school?”

“Holllllllllllyyyyyyyyy Shit!! What if we do! But I don’t recognize your voice... Then again I don’t have friends at school.”

“Same here! For both things... Could we meet sooner then?!” Connor would have jumped up if EE couldn’t hear him

“Ummmmm yes! But then you wouldn't have anything to live for. You haven't had finals yet.” Connor held back a laugh as he heard groaning from EE’s end

“You’re right when you’re right.” EE sighed.”I just want to meet my best friend.” Connor sighed. Best friend?! Why not the other B friend?! You know… boyfriend!

“Me too. So... did you see the last episode of generic fiction show?” And then things got easier. It wasn’t awkward and suddenly they had a million things to chat about.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. For Forever, JK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))))))))))

Connor felt like he was basically floating as he walked over to EE. They had decided to meet up in at À La Mode for a scoop of ice cream. Connor texted EE that he was here, the one with the long brown hair. EE looked up and saw Connor. EE smiled and walked over to Connor.

 

Their hunch was correct, they did know each other. Connor had seen him around school. EE pulled Connor into a hug.

 

“I’m so happy we’re actually meeting! It’s crazy that we actually knew each other!” EE said.

 

“Seriously!” They let go of each other, much to Connor’s dismay. After staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, EE cleared his throat. 

 

“Ice cream?” He said. Connor nodded. 

 

“It is an ice cream place after all,” Connor said, letting out a nervous laugh. EE placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder, making Connor take a sharp inhale as a light blush dusted across his cheeks. EE gave Connor a kind smile, which made Connor’s legs weak. 

 

“Connor, just because we’re seeing each other for the first time doesn’t mean you have to be afraid. You’re still the same good old JK to me, no matter who you are to me in the real world.” EE said. Yep. Connor was absolutely smitten with EE’s personality and looks, but we already knew the first part. 

 

“You’re right. Let’s get some ice cream.” EE smiled brighter at Connor. 

 

“Great idea. I think I’m just going to get chocolate. What are you going to get?” Connor smiled, feeling a lot more relaxed. 

 

“Mint chocolate chip.” EE scrunched his nose up in mock disgust.

 

“You’re one of those people who like mint chocolate chip.” Connor crossed his arms and tried to be serious. 

 

“Well, I’ll have you know that it’s really good! I will convert you!” EE laughed. Connor still wasn’t used to that sound, in a good way. He really hoped he would have the chance to get used to that one day. 

 

“Fat chance. Mint and chocolate are two flavors that should never mix.” Connor shook his head.

 

“See, that’s where you are completely wrong!” EE scrunched his whole body in disgust, making Connor laugh again. He didn’t expect EE to be so expressive. 

 

“No, that’s where I’m right!” The two continued to ‘argue’ as they got their ice cream. After they got their ice cream, they decided to drive to an apple orchard to finish their ice creams and arguments. 

 

So, they got into EE’s car and didn’t actually start the car until they realized they had actually finished their ice cream, and figured they could put a pin in the argument until they had ice cream again. That would be their thing. Instead, they decided to put on some music and hoped they knew the lyrics. The last station EE had left on started to blast the song “I’m a Boss Ass Bitch” rather loudly. Neither of the boys knew any of the verses, only the one part of the song that just said the word “bitch” repeatedly. So, that was fun. 

 

The apple orchard wasn’t too far and they had actually gotten there as the song ended, each commenting on what great time they made. 

 

They walked into the orchard, talking about everything. Once they picked a spot, they watched the clouds, making new inside jokes as the clouds floated gracefully along the sky. They quoted songs by their favorite bands every once and a while too. 

 

After what seemed like hours, EE stood up and stretched as he looked out at the field. Spotting a distant tree, he smiled. 

 

“What’s up?” Connor asked as sat up and followed EE’s gaze. EE offered a hand up. Connor took it, butterflies threatening to explode as he did. Once they were both standing up, EE let go.

 

“I’ll race you to that tree,” EE said, pointing to the one he was looking at earlier. Connor smirked.

 

“You’re on, tree boy,” Connor said. EE pouted, then started to run. 

 

“Cheater!” Connor yelled once he realized what was happening. He took off after EE, laughing.

 

Connor, with his weirdly long and lanky legs, easily caught up to EE. EE noticed and tried to pull the lead again. However, Connor was not going to let EE win after that little cheaty move he pulled. Neither paid attention to what was in front of them until it was too late. They both tripped over a branch, which made them roll down the hill. They stopped with EE on top of Connor. 

 

“My b,” EE said. “Are you ok?” Connor’s heart started to beat out of his chest. EE. Was. On. Top. Of. Him. How many timed had Connor fantasized this happening? Eventually, he realized how silly they must look and started to laugh. EE started to laugh too. 

 

Once they calmed down, neither moved. Instead, they locked eyes. EE quickly closed the space by kissing. Connor could practically hear the blood rushing to his cheeks. Holy shit this was happening. Connor would be an idiot if he didn’t kiss back. 

 

Thankfully, he isn’t an idiot.

 

That big of an idiot anyway. 

 

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

 

“But I thought you liked a girl?” Connor said. EE laughed. 

 

“Connor, you _are_  the girl I like.” EE gave Connor a smile. Connor shook his head and smiled back.

 

“You’re insanely cool,” Connor said. 

 

“That’s why I’M Jared Kleiman,” Jared said, smiling. 

 

 

 

 

 

Connor woke up in a cold sweat, hyperventilating. That dream felt all too real. He could swear he still felt Jared’s lips against his own. Connor covered his mouth and even swiped at it to get the dream kiss off his lips. All he could do was replay the kiss over and over in his mind, feeling disgusted every time he did so. 

 

His mind stayed on Jared. What if EE /was/ actually Jared?! Connor would actually kill himself if the man he loved was actually his grade school bully. Connor shivered at the thought. He grabbed his phone to distract himself. It was ten in the morning. He was supposed to meet EE at a diner at 12:30. Quickly, Connor opened up the app he used to message EE.

 

_“please tell me that your first name doesnt start with a j”_

 

_“Um,,,, no. It actually starts with an E, funny enough.”_

 

_“oh thank the tree gods i had a dream you were someone that was mean to me”_

 

_“That would be awkward.”_

 

_“very”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just got PRANKED BRO!!1!1!1 Ok, but I said they would meet in this chapter, so I uploaded TWO chapters. Thanks for all the support, y'all put up with LOTS of BS. I think you'll like the next chapter since I was just being lazy and silly with this one


	9. Moonlite All-Nite Diner

Finally, it was summer vacation and that meant it was finally the time Connor was actually happy to be alive. It was time meet EE, spicy tree boi himself.

Connor picked up his brush for the first time since eighth grade picture day. He ran it through his hair, remembering how annoyed it got with keeping up his hair. After fifteen minutes and a practically numb arm, Connor’s hair was fully unknotted. He groaned when he still had to style it. But Connor decided this would be the first time in a while that he actually would clean up.

After getting it to “almost perfection” (but not at all), Connor decided it was good. He then spent twenty minutes to make sure the shades of his black outfit matched. Finally, the finishing touch, his earrings.

Connor had two. One was his “edgy boi” (as Zoe dubbed them) earrings. They were black with skulls on them. He often wore them to school. The other pair was a nice, shiny pair of plain black ones. Connor clipped on the plain black ones to his ears, grabbed his phone and keys, and left.

Truth be told, Connor had a secret fear of needles. While earrings looked really cool and matched his edge boi lifestyle, Connor couldn’t gather the courage to get his ears pierced with a needle.

But that didn’t matter. Right now, the only thing that mattered was going to see EE, which was still baffling. Zoe had said she would let Connor use her car to meet EE. Connor would have a car, but his parents refused to buy him one when he started to do drugs.

Again, that doesn't matter right now. The only thing important was the way Connor felt: sick to his stomach. His arms felt weak like they would slip from the wheel and fall into his lap. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest in a brilliant display of gore worthy of a cheesy horror movie. His legs felt heavy and he was sure he was probably experiencing cover braking as he drove, even though his foot wasn't near the brake pedal. His knuckles were white as he gripped the wheel. Was that a sudden wave of nausea Connor just felt?

 _Am I going to be sick or is that anxiety?!_ He thought. _Probably both with my luck. What if I puke on EE as soon as we meet? Hi I’m Connor, great to see you in person-BLAHHHHHH_

Conner shivered at the thought. No way. He should probably just turn around now. But Connor couldn't just say no to EE! Connor put himself on autopilot as he argued with himself. He also decided no, but then he realized his hand was on the diner door. There was no going back now. Connor took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The diner was simple, nothing fancy at all. The only odd thing was that each table had a number over it. They seemed out of place, but they were definitely helpful for Connor to find EE since EE got there first.

Connor was extremely aware of his breathing, blinking, and heartbeat with every step he took towards the booth. Connor wasn't sure he could do it again. He had to. He couldn’t let EE down. Seeing EE’s dirty blonde hair, it felt more _real_. He was actually meeting his only real friend and crush right now. Connor took another deep breath, before sliding into the booth seat. EE looked up at Connor. At the same time, their mouths dropped.

“You’re JK?!”   
“You’re EE?!”

They just stared at each other for a moment, registering what was happening.

“Well, I didn't think you were Evan Hansen,” Connor said. Evan shrugged.

“And I didn't think you were Connor M-Murphy!” Evan said, slightly proud he only stumbled on the last word.

“Guess we’re both surprised then?” Connor shrugged and crossed his legs

“If I’m honest, I’m happy you're EE,” Connor said. Evan smiled. It was even more charming then Connor imagined. It was a small, lopsided one that seemed like a secret only Evan and the thing he was smiling about knew. Connor made that. Connor returned it with an easy grin.

“Thanks. I suppose I feel the same way. No, wait. I don't mean it like that! I mean like I’m happy it’s you too because it would really suck if it was someone who isn’t good. Which you aren’t! I mean, you aren't not good. You’re good!” Evan let out a small nervous laughter, looking out the window. Connor got hit with Deja Vu when he saw Evan’s nervousness. It reminded Connor of that one time in the woods.

“That’s good, then.” Connor crossed his legs. “You know, your voice is a lot higher on Skype.” Evan looked back up at Connor with furrowed brows.

“Wait, really?” Evan questioned, then whispered, “ew,” to himself, almost making Connor laugh. Evan looked back up at Connor.

“Also, who did you think I was? Like, out of curiosity when you asked if my name started with a J?” Evan asked. Connor internally cringed. He was, like, 69% sure Evan and Jared were cousins or something. Maybe he should be careful with his words. Or not. Connor couldn't really remember if Jared was shitty to Evan like he is with Connor.

“Um, Jared Kleiman?” Connor squeaked out. Evan started to laugh, making Connor relax.

“Am I really that annoying?” Evan asked. His eyes widened as he realized what he said. He covered his mouth, making it Connor’s turn to laugh aloud.

“No, never. I don’t think you’re capable of being that- pardon my french- shitty to someone.” Evan smiled and accepted that as a compliment.

“I don’t think ‘shitty’ is French.” Connor frowned, making more laughter bubble up in Evan’s chest. Connor found himself smiling again.

“It’s a figure of speech, ya smart ass.”

“Thank you. I would like to consider myself smart.” Connor shook his head.

“Really? TreeLoverE is smart? I think I could have figured out that you were Evan before if I knew you in real life.” Connor said. Evan raised an eyebrow.

“Really? At least it’s not Xx69_Depression_more_like_weed_69xX.” Connor felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks. He let out a small laugh, making Evan laugh at seeing how quickly flustered Connor could be in real life.

“Hey! I was high when I made the account and I can’t change it now!” Evan hummed.

"Excuses, excuses."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know Evan is slightly out of character here, but remember he is meeting his friend. His behavior is normal for this situation then.


	10. Whata bunch of weebs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE?!?! I KNOW RIGHT! Rip me cause allergies suck. Otherwise, these chapters would have been up sooner. Enjoy, kids!

Unsurprisingly, nothing really changed between Connor and Evan. They still talked all the time through texts and calls, but they also met up in real life. Nothing that different. If anything, they were closer.

They seemed to be attached at the hip. Evan taking care of Bear the dog? You bet Connor was right next to Evan when they went on walks. Connor leaving the house? You bet Evan was the only motivation anyone could provide.

“We finish each other’s.....”  
“Vine references.”

They got into a habit of calling up each other within five minutes notice that one was coming over in a few minutes.

Well, Connor did at least. Evan had a little anxiety about doing it. He didn’t mind when Connor came to his house, but he didn’t want to disturb Connor’s parents.

Currently, they were hanging out at Evan’s home. Evan’s room was very simple and neat, something Connor’s room wasn’t. Evan had his bed, a desk, and a closet. There was enough empty space for a rug in the middle of the room. Evan’s bed was a single (which they were sitting on) that was in the middle of the back wall. He had a little headboard that doubled as extra storage, which was perfectly organized. Evan had two windows, both of which were open to let the cool breeze that was gracing them. It was unusual for such a cool wind to blow in Texas during July.

Evan had talked about how it was global warming and how bad it was. That’s what lead them to their current activity: talking about trees.

Evan always talked about trees. He never went really in-depth with it, he was afraid he was going to scare Connor off with his fanboy love of trees. Once they had actually met, things changed. Evan felt slightly more comfortable.

Maybe it was the look Connor gave Evan. Connor focused exclusively on Evan and what he was saying. Evan wasn’t used to that. It was a pathetic thing for a teenager to say, but Evan only talked to his mom and his therapist. His therapist was pretty much for mental problems only (at least in Evan’s mind). His mom was sweet. She did give him her most of attention, but her mind was always someplace else. Evan didn’t blame her. It got annoying sometimes, but he knew that she was busy.

Connor wasn’t busy, and he didn’t just deal with mental problems. He had promised Evan over and over that he loved to hear Evan ramble about whatever if it made Evan happy. Evan could tell Connor gave Evan his full attention.

Connor found it utterly adorable to see Evan babble for ten minutes on the subject of this one oak tree where he worked. Which is what he was currently doing. It was now eleven minutes, not that anyone was counting.

Connor was easily mesmerized by the way Evan’s dirty blonde hair seemed to turn golden in the setting sun’s rays. When Evan would move his head, even slightly, the gold seemed to dance around. Evan seemed to have his own glow to him when he talked about something he loved.

Something that confused Connor was when someone said that another person “glowed.” Last time he checked, the people around him were fully human, not some firefly hybrid who’s pants only let some light emit. He never truly understood it until he had a friend. Evan definitely did glow. His eyes would widen, his body would relax, and he seemed to radiate positive energy. It was stunning. Pair Evan’s glow with the natural glow of the sun and you had a lovesick Connor Murphy.

Not that it was hard or anything. Evan could sneeze and Connor would be in love with the kitten like sneeze.

“But that would only be my sixth favorite tree. Its branches are kind of weak. What’s your favorite tree?” Evan asked. Connor gave it a serious thought.

“It’s going to make me sound like a total weeb, which I’m not, but I like cherry blossoms. I just think that they’re really pretty. Pretty simplistic, right?” Connor joked. Evan shook his head, making the glow bounce again.

“No! They’re actually super cool! Did you know that the flowers are editable and can be used in a variety of things! Even ice cream! They can also grow up to 75 feet!” Evan explained. It Connor’s heart go BOOM.

“Oh really?” Connor asked. Evan nodded excitedly and jumped off the bed. He went over to his desk and pulled out a long, thick book. He brought it back to the bed and sat down. Connor quickly glanced at the cover. It read, “A Brief History of 200 Trees.” Evan flipped through pages until he found the page he wanted. It had a plethora of different facts (it wasn’t that brief in Connor’s opinion) about cherry blossoms.

“It’s all here! We should go to DC so you can see them!” Evan said. Connor shrugged slightly.

“I dunno. And why DC?” He asked. Evan pointed to a passage.

“They have a BUNCH that blooms there in early April. It’s really beautiful.” Evan said, then pointed to a picture. “See? Wouldn’t that be fun!” Connor nodded.

His internal monologue screamed /YES/ over and over. He couldn't help thinking how cute a date would be there, even though Evan probably meant it as friends.

Whatever. It would be fun (and kinda cute) either way.

They kept talking more about trees and Evan let it drop that he had an Instagram where he took pictures of trees he liked and posted them. Connor demanded that Evan show him if Evan wanted too. Evan said it was fine and showed him.

It was the same username as his chat username. It had a bunch of pictures from trees Connor recognized from their town (or trees from somewhere Connor didn’t know). Each caption said which tree was which and gave a fact about it or a personal story about it.

If Connor wasn't gay for Evan, he would be at that moment. He found it utterly adorable.

“It’s not much, I know,” Evan said. Connor shook his head.

“Evan it’s amazing!!” Evan smiled brightly.

“Wow really? Thanks!”

_Of course_


	11. Lonely late nights

It was a hot August night. Connor found it hard to sleep with the heat. He kept tossing and turning. He took a cold shower, but even then he quickly grew hot again.

Bored out of his mind, he wandered, aimlessly, through the internet. He originally started on YouTube conspiracy videos, but somehow found his way into the, “playing with childhood toys,” section.

He didn't understand either. Buzzfeed, man.

In the series of videos, one was a “love calculator,” and a website that generated a Mad Libs kind of story. Both of which Connor found himself, oddly, wanting to do.

So, he searched up the love calculator and put in their names.

50%

Not want he wanted, but there’s a chance. He could do it! Connor couldn’t believe…. he was trusting a stupid website. Whatever. Storytime.

He went onto https://www.plot-generator.org.uk and logged in information. He chooses a happy story with a love story path. He put in some adjectives, nouns, and Evan’s and Connor’s names. Then, he pressed the finished button.

_“Connor Murphy was thinking about Evan Hansen again. Evan was a stressed do-gooder with lanky legs and skinny hair._

_Connor walked over to the window and reflected on his basic surroundings. He had always loved normal Connor’s Room with its bad, brave bed. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel love._

_Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the stressed figure of Evan Hansen._

_Connor gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a messy, cute, soda drinker with tall legs and long hair. His friends saw him as a snotty, shy student. Once, he had even rescued a glorious puppy from a burning building._

_But not even a messy person who had once rescued a glorious puppy from a burning building was prepared for what Evan had in store today._

_The sun shone like walking hummingbirds, making Connor joy. Connor grabbed an obscure rock that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers._

_As Connor stepped outside and Evan came closer, he could see the careful glint in his eye._

_Evan gazed with the affection of 8938 adorable handsome hamsters. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want friendship."_

_Connor looked back, even more joy and still fingering the obscure rock. "Evan, you’re the best," he replied._

_They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two teeny-tiny, teeny toads dancing at a very loving hang out, which had rap music playing in the background and two sweet uncles jumping to the beat._

_Connor regarded Evan's lanky legs and skinny hair. "I feel the same way!" revealed Connor with a delighted grin._

_Evan looked anxious, his emotions blushing like a late, lazy laptop._

_Then Evan came inside for a nice drink of soda._

_THE END”_

Connor found himself laughing senseless. It was quite strange and what he didn't expect. Out of curiously, he requested a sad ending instead.

_“Connor Murphy was thinking about Evan Hansen again. Evan was a stressed do-gooder with lanky legs and skinny hair._

_Connor walked over to the window and reflected on his basic surroundings. He had always loved normal Connor’s Room with its breezy, bitter bed. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel love._

_Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the stressed figure of Evan Hansen._

_Connor gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a messy, cute, soda drinker with tall legs and long hair. His friends saw him as a sticky, sour student. Once, he had even rescued an average puppy from a burning building._

_But not even a messy person who had once rescued an average puppy from a burning building was prepared for what Evan had in store today._

_The sun shone like walking hummingbirds, making Connor joy. Connor grabbed an obscure rock that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers._

_As Connor stepped outside and Evan came closer, he could see the hurt glint in his eye._

_Evan gazed with the affection of 2579 adorable homely hamsters. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want friendship."_

_Connor looked back, even more joy and still fingering the obscure rock. "Evan, you’re the best," he replied._

_They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two tall, talented toads dancing at a very loving hang out, which had rap music playing in the background and two sweet uncles jumping to the beat._

_Connor studied Evan's lanky legs and skinny hair. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Connor in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you, Evan."_

_Evan looked anxious, his emotions raw like a loopy, late laptop._

_Connor could actually hear Evan's emotions shatter into 1560 pieces. Then the stressed do-gooder hurried away into the distance._

_Not even a drink of soda would calm Connor's nerves tonight_

_THE END”_

Not what he expected, but he loved it all the same. It was funnier than sad. Anything to fill the void of boredom that came with saying up until sunrise. Normally, he would just call or text Evan that he was bored and not going to sleep, but when he had texted Evan, Evan didn’t respond.

Part of Connor was happy. Evan was getting sleep. That kid never got any good sleep. The other half was sad. He missed talking to his friend. He wanted to know how Evan was doing. He wanted to laugh.

The strangest part of staying up without anyone, to Connor, was the fact that everything that made him laugh seemed emptier. It wasn’t like this was unusual. He always felt a certain loneliness when the house was silent and dark.

Perhaps it was a sense of unease. Maybe he always had an irrational thought of the Jersey Devil coming to get him at night (to which he argued to himself that made no sense. He had never even been to New Jersey. Not like there was much there anyway. Still, maybe he and Evan could go monster hunting when they went to DC. Jersey wasn’t too far, at least in his mind they were pretty much right next to each other). Still, it was definitely loneliness now. He wasn’t sure in the past, but he didn’t like being alone anymore. Now that he had a friend, regardless of his romantic feelings towards said friend, all Connor wanted to do was be with his friend. To experience a friendship he had only read about.

Connor didn’t care if he didn’t date Evan. Of course he still wanted to grab the boy and kiss him and, of course, Connor would be heartbroken if Evan got a romantic partner, but if Connor could always be friends with Evan Hansen; Connor would be doing real good in life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! A few announcements. I'm planning to post more when summer break comes around! In the mean time, check out my others fics and drop some funny one liners in the comments for me to use (of course I'll credit you). You can drop the one liners in the comments or on my tumblr with the same username as my AO3! Did you guys like the two chapters, one serious and one funny? I can keep doing a similar format, but the updates will be longer in between each other. Hope you enjoyed these chapters!


	12. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I lost motivation for the story, then I got it back, then AO3 wouldn't let me post and here we are.

Connor had been annoyed with Zoe recently. She would not stop hanging out with Connor when Evan was over. Plus, Evan was way too nice to say no to her. Connor knew Evan was lying every time he said that he liked Zoe’s company.

 

No one liked Zoe’s company.

 

Well, that was mostly the anger talking. Connor didn't mind Zoe but he minded her when he was trying to woo Evan.

 

Well, it wasn't really ‘wooing’ Evan. It was more of a “maybe he’ll magically fall in love with me if we keep hanging out” sort of thing.

 

“Zoeeeeee! Just hang out with your friends! Summer is almost over, go see them!” Connor groaned, using his arm to block Zoe from entering his room.

 

“They’re all at camp!” Zoe said.

 

“Not our problem!” Connor said, then closed the door. He sighed and rolled his eyes, before going over to Evan. When he sat down next to Evan, Evan jumped a little.

 

“Are you ok dude?” Connor asked. Evan nodded.

 

“Y-Yeah! Totally fine!” Evan said. He sounded like he was out of breath.

 

“You sure, dude?”

 

‘Yes! I just don't want togo back to school! Senior year is just scary!” Evan said. Connor shrugged. He didn't buy it, but he wasn't going to push it.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Connor said.

 

It was always like that. Evan got so jumpy just being around Zoe. Connor just knew that Evan didn’t like Zoe. He wouldn't act like that otherwise!

 

That was until Evan came to Connor’s house with Zoe. They were holding each other’s hands. They said it was finally time to tell Connor. He deserved to know. The two were in love. They had been dating for a month now. Evan explained that their relationship was the reason he was so jumpy around Zoe. He didn't know how Connor would react.

 

Well, Connor screamed. In this mind.

 

“That’s great! I’ll leave you two now. I’m sure you guys want to hang out.” Connor said.

 

“Wait, you can hang out with us! It’ll be more fun. No secrets-“

 

“Nah. It’s cool. I don’t want to be a third wheel.” Connor said, then retreated to his room.

 

It hurt. It really did. Connor respected Evan’s choice, even if it hurt Connor so bad that he could feel his insides twist and turn into one big knot of sadness and slight jealousy.

 

They were siblings, for fuck sakes! Connor looked like her! Was he not attractive enough? Was he not-

 

Connor could hear them laughing through the walls. It felt like a knife went through his heart. They were happy. Connor should respect that. Maybe… maybe Evan wasn't into boys. He couldn't fault Evan for that.

 

Connor felt like an idiot that he didn't realize Zoe was the girl that made Evan crazy. Connor lived with the girl!

 

Connor reached for his laptop. He opened the chat app and looked at past conversations with Evan. Connor thought it would make him feel better. Maybe he was just a glutton for punishment.

 

_“happy april fools day.”_

 

_“bitch.”_

 

_“Wow I love you too.”_

 

_“that was such a romantic declaration of love plz sweep me off my feet daddy.”_

 

_“Calling people daddy is gross.”_

 

_“stop kinkshmaongg me.”_

 

_“Kinkshaming is my kink.”_

 

_“uaAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHh.”_

 

_“plz kind sir i have an offering.”_

 

_“What is this kind offering?”_

 

_“Xx69_Depression_more_like_weed_69xX sent a link.”_

_“<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ>"_

 

_“apirl fools.”_

 

_“FDIJHIDGHR;IEHRHIJ.”_

 

_“I HATE YOU >”_

 

_“suck my toes.”_

 

 

Ok, Evan button smashed. Everyone knew that if you button smashed like that, you were gay. 

 

Ok, maybe Connor was reaching. He was definitely reaching. He just wanted to go out with Evan.

 

Connor heard a ding come from his computer. He looked to see someone new messaged him. It was a user with the name “yesthisisloss.”

 

He already hated them.

 

_“Henlo.”_

 

_“hi?”_

 

_“I’m bored and my suggested said to message u since we have mutual friends.”_

 

_“So henlo.”_

 

_“uh ok?”_

 

When he randomly talked to a  stranger on this app, he was high. He was definitely not high right now. This could be an issue.

 

_“Anywho have u ever seen GFS?”_

 

_“dude.”_

 

_“i LOVE generic fiction show.”_

 

_“FBUCHOCFNE HOLY SHIT?”_

 

_“DID U SEE WHAT HAPENNED WITGH ROSE?!”_

  
  
_“SUYRD YES U)bdYU I LOEV EHR AND IF SHE FGETS HURT I WILL DIE.”_

 

_“INCXPJE ME TOOOOOOOOO >”_

  
  
_“wait r u gay?”_

 

_“… Yeah? Why?”_

 

_“i knew all gays key board smashed.”_

 

_“Woah I never realized.”_

 

_“hi gay im also gay.”_

 

_“R)UH#DF#BCH~~R”_

 

“expressive.”

 

Connor found himself talking to yesthisisloss more and more. Especially when Evan and Zoe were hanging out. It was really nice. With school coming back, yesthisisloss made things better. They found a quick bond. 

 

Maybe Connor found a real true friend.

 

 


End file.
